


Always

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request - hi! i just recently found your writing but i already love it. i was hoping you could write one were dean is snappy at the reader and a downright dick for no reason? and he later finds her crying alone and he instantly feels terrible. it could end in fluff or smut. whatever you think is best. thanks (:</p><p>As requested - I decided on fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Always**

**Request** \- hi! i just recently found your writing but i already love it. i was hoping you could write one were dean is snappy at the reader and a downright dick for no reason? and he later finds her crying alone and he instantly feels terrible. it could end in fluff or smut. whatever you think is best. thanks (:

As requested - I decided on fluff. 

* * *

 

You didn't know why he was acting like this, he'd been in a crappy mood for a few days. But this was the first time he'd snapped at you. All you'd asked was if he wanted a beer

"You can't leave me alone for one minute? God just...go and follow someone else around!  You're like a lost puppy sometimes!" He snarled at you, his eyes full of venom

You could feel the lump form in the back of you throat,  you bit you lip to keep it from trembling,  as you calmly turned and walked from the room. Ignoring Sam's calls from behind you. You wouldn't let him see you cry. 

"What the hell man?!" Sam demanded spinning around to face him brother. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I just want five minutes peace without her asking me for something" he answered tossing his book down on the kitchen table

"Dude! She asked if you wanted a beer!" Sam stalked from the room leaving his brother to think about what he'd done. 

You'd been with the Winchester's for a few years now. You hadn't meant to become a problem to them, which you obviously had, despite Sam's objections. 

You saw them as your family. Sam was like the big brother you never had, but Dean. Dean was so much more. 

You'd harboured a crush for the oldest brother for a while now, but you hadn't realised you'd be become a bother to him. 

The second you entered you room at the bunker, the tears and silent sobs started. Sam had come to check on you but you hadn't answered the door, and you know he wouldn't come in without you telling him to.

You just lay on your bed and cried, you cried for so long you didn't think you had any tears left....then your eyes fall to your beside table and see the photos on, specifically the one of you and Dean. 

You were sat on his lap, laughing like crazy after a hunt and you'd both had too much to drink. Smiling and laughing.  The tears fall like a waterfall once more. 

Your chest ached, your eyes were sore and most importantly you very soul hurt. The person you cared about more than anyone else, didn't want you around.  

You don't know how long you lay there clinging to you pillow for dear life. But you heard a knock on the door again. Slightly heavier this time, you frowned but ignored it once more.

"Y/n?" The voice was gruff and deep, deeper than that of the younger Winchester, you look towards the door.

You see the doorknob turn,  you throw your head back in the pillow. You hear the door open then close. You think for a moment he may have left, until you hear the heavy footsteps of his damn boots. 

The bed dips next to you and you barely hear his voice as he says you name again.  You flinch as feel his hand touch your leg. 

Dean yanks his hand back like he'd been burnt. He'd really hurt you, he was an ass. He rubbed his hand over his face before shifting closer to you. 

" Y/n I'm sorry sweetheart" he sees you turn you head slightly,  he can just see your red swollen eyes and his heart breaks. 

"Son of a bitch!" He shouts angry at himself,  you jump away from him. Your face now fully on display as you sit upright.

"No, sweetheart not you! Me! I'm a dick" you watch him as you pull your knees to your chest.

"I've just been so...After the last hunt I...you...I heard that shot and saw you fall to the floor and I thought...." his voice cracking

You hadn't been shot, you just happened to get punched at the sane moment the gun went off,  but you remembered Dean screaming for you as you hit the floor.

"I was scared, for the first time in a long time about someone other than Sammy and that scared the hell out of me" he looked over his shoulder at you, you see nothing but truth reflected in his green eyes, before he turned his back again. 

"I tried to pull away from you but I only ended up hurting you....Y/n sweetheart I'm sorry. His head dropped. 

You let go of your knees, pushing onto them. You crawl towards him, resting you forehead on his back.  You scoot closer, wrapping your arms around his waist.  You turn your head, resting the side of your face against his strong shoulder.

You feel him sigh beneath you,  pulling your hands away as he stood up. You looked up at him sadly, silently asking why he moved away. 

He looked down at you, reaching his hand to cup your cheek.  His thumb tracing the tear tracks on your face.

You closed your eyes leaning into his touch, when you open your eyes you gasp with surprise. His face is just centimetres from yours. 

He leans forward lightly pressing his lips to yours, you whimper lightly. He deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue passed your lips to caress yours, as he tilts your head back further. 

You both break apart needing air, resting your foreheads together breathing heavily. He sees your eyes flutter with tiredness. He presses his lips to your forehead. 

"It's late, you should get some sleep Y/n, we'll talk more tomorrow.  I promise" he whispers

He goes to pull away but you clamp you fingers around his wrist. 

"Stay...please?" You ask quietly as you shift yourself to lay down, pulling him with you.  He smiles down at you,  allowing you to pull him onto the bed, resting his arm behind his head as he lies on his back and pulls you to lie on his chest. You breath deeply, inhaling his scent.

"Always" he answers placing a kiss into your hair.

 


End file.
